


Your Lie In April

by LadyDebnam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDebnam/pseuds/LadyDebnam
Summary: "Anya dijo…cuando lo conocí…mi vida cambio. Lo que veía, lo que escucha, lo que sentía…Todo empezó a cobrar color” las palabras de Costia salta de nueva cuenta en mi mente, mientras admiro a la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Primer capítulo de mi primera historia, espero que me acompañen en este corte pero maravilloso viaje! :) Disfruten y comenten.

**Your Lie in April Capítulo uno: Blanco y Negro / _Color_**

El suave viento azotando la ramas de los árboles, el sonido de los pajarillos cantar y el caer de cada una de las florecillas rosadas por las calles era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel momento. Los carros pasaban uno a uno a una velocidad estable, mientras cierta rubia caminaba con paso ligero por la escarpa disfrutando de sus deliciosos ‘canelés’ los cuales disfrutaba a cada mordida, dejando que la vida pasara hasta que sus ojos azules captaron la sombra de una bola negra, la rubia chica retrocedió unos pasos encontrándose con un pequeño y negro gatito que lamia con pereza sus patas, para su sorpresa el pequeño animal se percató de su presencia, cuando sus ojos azules al igual que los de ella conectaron durante un par de milésimas de segundos antes de arrancar a correr.

Aquel simple acto hizo que la chica riera y comenzara a correr sujetando con fuerza el estuche de su violín siguiendo al pequeño. Busco en el patío trasero del parque, incluso hasta detrás de una máquina expendedora de golosinas, debajo de un carro, debajo de un árbol, donde por fin y para su suerte el pequeño animal se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas lamiendo de nueva cuenta sus patas, con una enorme sonrisa y pasos sigilosos la rubia chica se acercó hasta el animal quedando cara a cara, conectando azul con azul, el animal miro y analizo a la chica, moviendo su diminuta cabeza a una lado, el acto enterneció el corazón de la rubia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco de su bolsillo uno de sus ‘canelés’ extendiéndose al animal “¡Toma!” exclamo con alegría la rubia.

//

Sus manos se movían con agilidad y rapidez a lo largo del piano, tocando con suavidad y un poco de dureza las teclas de este, emitiendo una hermosa melodía la cual, las personas que se encontraban en el enorme y espacioso salón disfrutaban. La pequeña morena que se encontraba sentada en medio del escenario con tan solo el piano como acompañante, mantenía al mirada fija en las teclas tocando sin parar de manera monótona. Cientos, miles de miradas recaían sobre ella, mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose sin parar, presenciando la competencia de piano que se llevaba a cabo.

A lo lejos, en medio de dos persona adultas, cierta morena se encontraba admirando a la morena, sus ojos cafés brillaban al observar la dedicación con la cual la morena tocaba.

El sonido que había comenzado con fuerza, ahora parecía perderla, dejándose escuchar ahora una suave y deliciosa tonada, que envolvía el ambiente, inclusive a la pequeña que tocaba….hasta que…

//

Coloco mis auriculares en mis oídos, escuchando a todo volumen el nuevo single de Taylor Swift “The Moment I Knew”, mi iPhone permanecía sobre el piano negro y brillante, junto con mi lapicera, a lado de las partituras en blanco que tenía frente mío. Estoy sola en el espacioso salón de música del colegio, suspiro cogiendo mi lapicero, comenzando a escribir en las partituras anteriormente vacías las notas musicales de la melodía que estoy escuchando, mis largos dedos, se colocaban sobre las teclas del piano. A pesar del fuerte volumen de mi música, sé que afuera, en el patio, mi mejor amiga Costia Evans entrena para disputarse el campeonato de béisbol femenino próximo a llegar, no soy consciente de lo que sucede a continuación, el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me sacan de mi zona de confort tirándome de mi asiento, las partituras están tiradas alrededor mío, mis anteojos están a un lado, junto con una enorme pelota de béisbol, escucho la puerta deslizarse y un fuerte grito hace que alce la vista encontrándome con mi mejor amiga, que esta pálida y un poco avergonzada ‘un cadáver’ le escucho gritar con fuerza, con rápidos y chistosos movimientos, Costia coge la pelota y la escucho decir en susurro ‘salgamos corriendo’ lo que hace que emita un suave quejido llamando un atención, ella mira sobre su hombro, mientras una de mis manos, coge los anteojos adolorida, por el fuerte golpe “E-eso dolió…” murmuro colocándome las gafas, mis ojos verdes la miran enganchando miradas.

“Pero si eres tu Lexie” me dice, tirando una y otra vez la pelota hacia arriba atrapándola cada vez “me alegro de que no fuera otra persona”

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” pregunto levantándome con cuidado del piso, mi mirada divaga por la habitación percatándome de los daños ocasionados al salón “¡¿ROMPISTE OTRA VEZ EL VIDRIO?!” grito exasperada “Apenas acaban de arreglarlo Costia” le regaño.

“El número de cristales rotos son las medallas de un bateador fuerte” me responde como si nada, jugando aun con su pelota

“¡Contrólate un poco! Un día te meterás en serios problemas si sigues destruyendo una a una las ventanas del colegio”

“No pienso aflojar” me contesta ella y noto que ha cambiado su actitud, he tocado un punto fuerte “este juego es importante Lex, es el último juego del primer año de preparatoria, alzara mi popularidad” sus manos sostienen una flauta, la cual no sé de donde agarro y me apunta con esta “¡necesito ganar!”

“Como sea” murmuro, realizando un gesto con la mano “debemos recoger esto” comento, señalando los trozos de cristal regados por la habitación.

“Recogedor, recogedor” murmura Cos, mientras habré una de las puertas del salón del cual saca el recogedor, yo estoy agachada, observando los diferentes tamaños de los cristales mientras la espero.

“¿Tendré que volver a disculparme yo?” pregunto “también tendré que informar los daños” en un movimiento que a mi parecer es lo más normal del mundo, mi mano se aproxima al cristal con la intensión de levantarlo cuando el fuerte sonido del recogedor azotando el piso y una mano cogiendo mi mano captan mi atención, Costia sostiene mi mano con fuerza, alejándola a toda costa de los cristales, yo le miro sin entender, hasta que ella hace amago de hablar.

“¡Es peligroso!” me dice, apretando con más fuerza mi mano “¡¿Qué harás si te hieres los dedos?!” vuelve a preguntar mientras le observo como su mano, envuelve la mía.

“En realidad no me importa” contesto, enganchando mi mirada con la suya, el sonido de un teléfono móvil tomando foto capta nuestra atención, haciendo que nuestras miradas se dirijan a la ventada, donde Lincoln Stans, mi mejor amigo sostiene el teléfono móvil con una maliciosa sonrisa.

“Vecinas y amigas de la infancia, se desean en cualquier sitio, ¿no, tortolitas?” nos dice antes de tomar más y más fotos.

“¡No somos pareja!” gritamos al mismo tiempo Cos y yo, espantando por completo a mi mejor amigo.

“Además, Lincoln, ¿qué haces con el celular? ¡¿No estás entrenando con el club de futbol?!” le regaña ella. “¡No entres con los zapatos todos sucios Linc!” le recuerdo, dejando que una sonrisa ilumine mi rostro.

//

Cuando mis pies pisan el otro lado de la línea que divide la escuela de la libertad, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar fuertemente, dejando que las florecillas rosadas que caen de los arboles me cubran.

“Tengo hambre” escucho decir a Lincoln que va tan solo unos pasos detrás de mí.

“Primero lujuria y luego glotonería…” le regaña Cos que va a mi lado, al mismo paso “Yo voy al súper, ¿qué harán ustedes?” vuelve a preguntar mi mejor amigo.

“Te acompaño” me animo a decirle, porque en mi casa a decir verdad, no hay nadie que me espere, una fuerte punzada ataca mi corazón al recordarlo, pero la ignoro, intentando continuar con la plática.

“Yo también” dice Cos, mientras doblamos en la esquina, para llegar al súper, el camino en súper corto si vas con amigos, me recuerdo cuando ya estamos frente al lugar sin perder mucho tiempo entramos y cogemos lo necesario, o mejor dicho lo que la lista de Lincoln dice, al salir el mismo ambiente nos recibe, las silenciosas calles de Los Ángeles, ahora el cielo se ha tornado de un color anaranjado anunciando la llegada del atardecer ¿Cómo paso el día no? Me pregunto, mientras camino con paso ligero sin prestarle mucha atención a la plática/pelea que se está generando entre Lincoln y Costia, cuando llegamos pasamos cerca del rio, donde el puente se encuentra, sonrió al ver a los niños, padres, familiar juguetear y pasar un rato agradable entre ellos.

“No me estas escuchando” escucho a mi mejor amiga decir con el ceño fruncido.

“No, no por supuesto que lo hago” me apresuro a decir, colocándome en la fila india que han formado, donde Cos lidera y yo termino.

“¿Recuerdan ese trampolín como de 20 metros donde tú y Cos se tiraron?” comenta Lincoln y yo no puedo evitar reír ante el recuerdo que invade mi mente.

“Creo que fue en sexto de primaria” comento, mientras miro a Costia con una sonrisa “creí que moriría en ese juego”

“Oh, vamos Lex” me dice mi amiga, mientras sonríe “conmigo no te pasaría nada”

“Aunque soy hija única, es como si tuviera una hermana mayor problemática” una fuerte carcajada se escapa de mis labios, logrando que una mirada odiosa proveniente de Cos caiga sobre mis hombros. “Qué buena eres, Lex” me dice el castaño con tono burlón.

“Yo no lo veo así” murmura Cos, pero no presto mucha atención a esto, ya que visualizo mi casa, unos metros más adelante y mi humor cambio enseguida…mi tormento, me digo a mi misma.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” grita Lincoln quien ahora sostiene su teléfono entre las manos “un mensaje de Octavia” grita, sin aviso alguno mi mejor amigo sale corriendo dejándonos de nueva cuenta solas a Cos y a mí.

“¿Odioso no?” murmura Cos, viendo como Lincoln se aleja corriendo.

“¿Cómo?” “Es un rompecorazones” Yo rio ante su comentario “es una adolescente” digo “pero es un buen chico” finalizo continuando con mi camino, ella no tarda mucho en seguirme ya que a los pocos segundos vuelve a estar a mi lado.

“¿A-a ti….te gusta alguien?” su pregunta me sorprende ya que…Cos jamás acostumbra a hablar de esto, es muy penoso y…sinceramente no es algo que venga mucho al caso, mi sexualidad no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar, tengo 16 años aun pero se perfectamente que no me siento atraída por los chicos y no es algo que me dé pena decir, a decir verdad estoy muy a gusto con esto, en conclusión: Costia y yo tenemos los mismo gustos, aun así ese no era el punto de la conversación. Aun somos muy jóvenes ¿Qué podemos saber del amor nosotros?

“¿Perdón?” me atrevo a decir, echándole un rápido vistazo, su mirada esta fija en el camino.

“Anya dijo que cuando quieres a alguien, lo ves todo colorido” me dice, mirándome por fin, puedo notar un suave brillo en sus ojos.

“Nadie se enamoraría de mí” comento con pena, regresando la mirada al frente.

El rostro de ella se torna rojizo, producto de su molestia, su dedo de pronto me apunta “¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ni siquiera te brillaron los ojos!” grita, espantándome “¡Tenemos 16 años ¿sabes?!"

“Dios Costia” murmuro pasando la mano por mi largo y oscuro cabello exasperada “tengo los ojos veres claro que no brillan, no tiene brillantina” digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

“¡Ya empezaste con tus estúpidas respuestas lógicas!” me regaña y yo suspiro, reacomodando mi mochila

“Somos adolescentes, tus ojos deberían brillar, ¡brillar! ¡BRILLAR!” vuelve a gritar y yo cierro los ojos sonriendo.

“Lo tuyos sí que brillan Costia. Apuesto a que puedes ver todo colorido” comento, siguiendo con mi camino “a diferencia de los míos” termino para mis adentros.

//

Las luces y el tenue resplandor de la luna ahora iluminan nuestro camino, mi casa y la de ella están juntas, de ahí el hecho de que somos vecinas y que nos conocemos de toda la vida, tal y como dijo Lincoln

“¿Cuándo regresa tu papa de Lima?” vuelve a preguntarme, tomándome desprevenida

“Mmm-mm, uno o dos meses más creo” mi mirada sigue fija en la luna, esta noche sin lugar a dudas se ve tan hermosa.

“¿Todavía no sabes?” “No, a decir verdad, no” suspiro, apartando la mirada “es cosa del trabajo, supongo”

“Claro…” me dice “bueno….hasta mañana Lex”

“Hey, no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a vivir sola” le digo antes de despedirme, porque sé que esto le preocupa.

“Lo sé, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con mi familia”

“Lo sé” digo “hasta mañana” comento antes de abrir la reja del patio de mi casa, despidiéndome con la mano, lo último que veo antes de entrar a mi casa es a Costia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

//

El sonido del teléfono celular de Costia capta su atención, la morena desliza la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme sacándolo, su delgado dedo de desliza en la pantalla táctil, contestando la llamada.

“¿Sí? ¡Lo siento!” se apresura a decir la chica “pensaba decírselo hoy, pero se me olvidó” su mano libre juguetea con el borde de su blusa “sí, mañana se lo diré, sin falta. No te preocupes. Si se lo pido yo…” Costia guarda silencio escuchando a la persona al otro lado de la línea “Sí, seguro, así que tranquila…” una suave sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Cos.

//

Silencio…eso es lo único que habita en mi vacío hogar además de mí, un silencio al cual me he acostumbrado durante los últimos cuatro años de mi vida. Cajas de trofeos, reconocimientos y un sinfín de cosas más ocupan gran espacio de la habitación que está cubierta con polvo, tal y como mi papa la dejo después de….pero eso no me importa mucho, mi mirada se centra en el piano que está en medio de la habitación, un piano que durante muchos años fue su alegría, mi alegría, y la de mi padres hasta…pero ahora está cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo con cientos de cajas encima. Con zancadas largas logro llegar hasta el lugar que en realidad me interesa, mis ojos verdes comienzan a aguarse, cuando me encuentro con la imagen de mi madre colgada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, igual que ayer, y que el día anterior, intacta “ya estoy en casa…mamá” susurro, dejando que mis dedos acaricien la fotografía, dibujando el contorno de sus facciones.

//

Biología leí en la etiqueta principal de mi cuaderno cuando lo deje asentado en mi pupitre, mis ojos divagan por el salón y puedo ver a Lincoln, unos asientos más adelante que yo, bostezando…el sueño lo está matando, verlo tan cabizbajo y somnoliento me hace sonreír, pero la sonrisa de mi rostro desaparece cuando el recuerdo de mi platica con Cos el día anterior sobresale en mi mente ‘Anya dijo….”cuando lo conocí…mi vida cambio. Lo que veía, lo que escucha, lo que sentía…Todo empezó a cobrar color”’ y sin embargo yo…lo veo todo en blanco y negro, como la partitura, como el piano, el recuerdo de mi niñez sobresale una vez más atormentándome, yo en el escenario, yo…llorando…yo tapándome los oídos….yo arruinando mi carrera, la carrera que mi madre construyo, los murmullos de la gente.

_En la primavera de mis doceavo cumpleaños deje de poder tocar el piano._

//

 ~~ _‘I'm looking around the room, But there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew’_~~ escuchaba otra vez por medio de mis auriculares, no sé qué tiene esta canción pero, ah, me fascina, otra vez me encuentro en mi pupitre, con una partitura enfrente y mi lápiz en mano, dibujo o más bien transcribo las notas que soy capaz de oír, hasta que un fuerte objeto azota con fuerza mi espalda en el área son mis pulmones se encuentran sacándome el aire.“¡¿Qué MIERDA?!” grito girándome para todos lados, localizando a mi agresor que no es otra que Cos.

“¿Qué demonios sucede te pasa? Tu reacción es tan simple” me comenta con enojo y desilusión “solo tenemos una primavera los 16 años Alexandria”

“Oh por dios, discúlpame si mi reacción no es una sonora carcajada Costia, pero el golpe que me has dado me ha sacado el aire de los pulmones, es un milagro que no esté sosteniéndolos entre mis manos ahora” conteste con tono molesto

“Esa es la reacción que esperaba” grita, tomándome por sorpresa, una suave sonrisa ilumina su rostro, gesto que correspondo con una sonrisa de igual manera

“¿Qué haces aquí escuchando música tan sola?” sus agiles manos me quitan el auricular del oído izquierdo, para luego coger a silla del pupitre de enfrente y sentarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auricular ahora está en su oreja, escuchando misma canción que yo “¿Qué? ¡¿La nueva canción de Taylor Swift?!” grita con emoción, mientras yo me hundo en mi asiento de la vergüenza

“Qué vergüenza” susurro.

La canción sigue sonando una y otra vez durante un largo rato en el cual yo me dedico a escucharla memorizando la melodía para luego poder plasmarla.

“Lex…tú estás libre el sábado ¿verdad?” me pregunta con voz suave mi amiga, captando mi atención

“No lo decidas por mí” bien, no tengo planes ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me gusta que lo den por sentado.

“Bien” Cos rodea los ojos fastidiada “¿tienes planes?” puedo sentir como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentra en mis mejillas, dándoles un tono carmesí “Una chica de mi clase me pidió que le presentara a Lincoln” me comenta con una sonrisa “y quedamos con que nos veríamos mañana” yo sonrió al ver como su pie se mueve al compás de la música “quiero que vengas” suelta como si nada

“¿Q-qué? ¿Yo por qué?” me apresuro a decir “Si solos somos, Lincoln, esa chica y yo, me sentiré como si sobrara” comienza

“Como que lo haces” me atrevo a decir, ganándome un suave golpe en el hombro

“Y de seguro se pondrá románticos, si somos dos y dos estaríamos perfectos” “¿Una cita?” pregunto sonriendo “Oh vamos Lex, sabes que no te veo de esa forma” Cos sonríe y sé que dice la verdad

“Lo sé”

Costia presiona el botón de pausa en la pantalla táctil deteniendo la música “Además esa chica toca música clásica” mi boca se abre en una perfecta ‘O’ “tú tocas el piano, será bueno tener un tema de conversación en común. Así, si la conversación se estanca, podrán hablar de instrumentos o algo así, cosas que solo músicos saben”

“Yo…ya no toco el piano” susurro, picándole de nueva cuenta el play a la pantalla “hace cuatro años que no toco, tú lo sabes Cos” mis ojos se enganchan con lo de Costia y noto el deje de triste en ellos

“¡Mentirosa! ¡Ayer estaba tocando en la sala de música!” me grita

“¡Es para el trabajo!” grito

“¿Trabajo?” pregunta frunciendo el ceño “¿Qué trabajo?”

“Copio de oído la música en las partituras. Solo compruebo el sonido”

“Me parece que te aferras desesperadamente. Lucías mejor cuando tocabas piano” es lo último que dice antes de continuar escuchando la música.

_Ese era el sueño de mi madre._

Quería criarme para que fuera un pianista que recorriera todo el mundo, las lecciones de música que me daba mi madre, duraban horas y horas cada día, perdí parte de mi niñez por eso. Cuando me equivocaba, cuando perdía el ritmo me regañaba, no me perdonaba nada aunque llorase ‘ _actuares en Europa en mi lugar_ ’ la puedo escuchar claramente en mi mente aun ‘ _sí eso te hace feliz, lo hare_ ’ le respondía con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas. Cuatro años atrás cuando podía participar en un concurso europeo mi madre murió. Odio el piano. Y así aun así sigo aferrándome a él, seguro que es porque ya no tengo nada, pienso recostada en mi cama, con tan solo recuerdos acompañándome.

 _Sin el piano, estoy vacía,_ solo un desagradable eco.

//

 _Llega tarde. No respeta lo de llegar cinco minutos antes. Y eso que ella me invito_ pienso, admirando el paisaje hasta que un zapato amarillo y leggins colgados en una rama captan mi atención _¿será una señal? ¿Un talismán para espantar demonios?_ Con cuidado mi mano izquierda coge ambos objetos es de mujer, obviamente Lexa me regaño mentalmente admirando lo bonitos que son los zapatos, casi tan bonitos como los míos que llevo puestos, así ahora visto una playera blanca que se ajusta a mi cuerpo, unos jeans apretados y unas zapatillas negras. Un sonido proveniente del parque llama mi atención, ¿una melódica? La toca bastante bien mis pies se mueven solos ya que antes de que pueda darme cuanta estoy parada en el parque _“Anya dijo….”cuando lo conocí…mi vida cambio. Lo que veía, lo que escucha, lo que sentía…Todo empezó a cobrar color”_ las palabras de Costia salta de nueva cuenta en mi mente, mientras admiro a la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Esta trepada en uno de los juegos, en la parte más de este tocando la melódica, siendo admirada por tres pequeños que bailaban al compás de su melodía. El sonido de los pájaros revoloteando se mezcla con la melodía, pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, su cabello amarillo casi tan amarillo como el sol está amarrado en una coleta, y sus labios cubren con elegancia la delgada manguerilla que conecta con el teclado, mientras su cuerpo baila al compás del sonido, su cuerpo lo cubría un vestido de una sola pieza blanco “ _¡el mundo empezó a brillar!_ ” sus dedos tocaban con suavidad una a una las teclas y yo no podía dejar de verla, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era como un ángel resplandeciente, un ángel que me había hipnotizado, el sonido poco a poco va perdiendo fuerza hasta quedar en completo silencio. Mis ojos analizan su perfil y noto como las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y es entonces cuando ese perfecto ángel se gira hacia el frente revelando sus perfectos ojos azules los cuales me quitan el aire. Nuestras miradas se enganchan y yo me quedo estática, admirando cada detalle de su rostro, cuerpo y alma, un alma que puedo ver con solo mirar sus ojos.

“Creo que le he soplado muy fuerte” una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

“Señorita” la llamo el pequeño logrando que ese Ángel lo mirara “no vino ninguna paloma” comenta con triste

“¿Qué? Qué raro…” se extraña revisando su armónica.

“Tiene que ser una corneta” exclamo el niño del lado derecho.

“No, es una trompeta” grito la niña de en medio. “Es una melódica”

“En la música, no importa la nacionalidad, la raza o el territorio” ahora el ángel frente a mi estaba agachado, acercándose un poco más a los niños “¡Probemos a tocar todos juntos!” una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de los tres niños

“¡Sí!” gritaron los tres niños al mismo, alzando sus instrumentos musicales.

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar en los alrededores, aún más perfecta que la anterior, podía ver la alegría de los niños al tocar junto al perfecto ángel frente a mí, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero ahora sostengo mi iPhone en la mano a punto de tomar una foto es como un cuadro pienso, antes de enfocar la cámara, es ahí cuando los pájaros revolotean alrededor de los cuatro provocando que diversas carcajadas abandonen la boca de los pequeños y de ese ángel, su risa es como la melodía más perfecta que he escuchado hasta ahora. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpea y alza el vestido de la rubia frente a mí en el mismo instante en el que mi dedo pulsa el botón y toma la foto, realizándola pero no era ese el momento que quería captar _el primer signo de la primavera_ pienso antes de escuchar el gruñido de la chica frente a mí, mis ojos se abren enormemente cuando me doy cuenta del por qué.

“¡Tú! ¡Idiota!” la escucho gritar antes de sentir el golpe por el lanzamiento de la melódica

“Oye, oye, oye ¡l-lo siento! ¡Fue una coincidencia!” grito esquivando uno a uno los golpes

“Mis leggings” exclama, los cuales aún sostengo “¿me los querías robar verdad?” grita de nueva cuenta.

“No uses un instrumento como arma” digo, al ver que ahora intenta golpearme con una flauta

“No te lo perdonare” me grita, quitándome de un solo tirón los leggins, mientas me apunta con la flauta.

“¡¿Que hacen?!” la voz de Cos capta nuestra atención y ambas miramos en dirección, está junto a Lincoln quien sonríe orgullosa “Lex, veo que ya conociste a Clarke” grita, alzando la mano y me confundo por que no sé si me saluda a mí a ese demonio que creía era un ángel “bueno, los presentare. Esta es Clarke Griffin, mi compañera de clase”

“Encantada de conocerlos” saluda con una enorme sonrisa que vuelve a derretir mi corazón.

“Y este es Lincoln Evans” Lincoln, mi moreno amigo le sonríe coqueto y eso me hace reír a mí

“Encantado” con la voz más seria que puede poner, pero se lo que está pensando.

“Es un verdadero placer” exclama ella, acercándose a él con rapidez.

“Lo mismo digo” responde Lincoln sonriente. _¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan rápido?_ Pienso me avergüenzo de que me haya fascinado

“Y da igual pero esta es Alexandria Woods” dice mi nombre Costia con cierto orgullo como muchas otras veces. Como si fuese de película, ese demonio se gira hacía a mí quitándome el aire con el alboroto de su cabello y sus ojos azules enfocándose en mí, una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

“¡Disculpa por lo de antes!” se apresura a decir, acercándose a mí con pasos rápidos, tan pronto como estamos a una distancia considerable “si dices algo, te mato, ladrona” me susurra y puedo notar como su mirar cambia, no sé si sentir miedo o…cualquier otra cosa que se pueda sentir.

“¡Qué educada es!” escucho a Lincoln decir.

“¡Qué va, para nada!” le contesta ella mirándolo por encima del hombro.

“Oye Lexa…fuiste la primera en hablar con ella, contigo sí que hay que tener cuidado” noto el tono de burla en la voz de Cos y me pone nerviosa.

“Fue simple coincidencia” me defiendo.

“¿Por qué te enojas?” murmura para luego sacarme la lengua, cual niño de primaria “para tú mala suerte a Clarke le gusta Linc” y no miente, los ojos azules de Clarke están en enfocados en Lincoln quien le sonríe y yo no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago “hoy solo eres un personaje secundario”

“¿Quién se enamoraría de esa salvaje?” murmuro, desviando la mirada.

“Ya casi es mi turno, debo irme ya” exclama ella, corriendo hasta una de las bancas, mi mirada la sigue y la veo coger su estuche.

“¿A dónde? Pregunta Lincoln, arrancándome las palabras de la boca

“Ahí” apunta Costia el edificio frente a nosotros, mi boca se abre en una perfecta ‘O’ el ver que es el auditorio donde se llevara a cabo el concurso se violín más importante de los ángeles

“Tocare ahí ahora” exclama, no puedo ver su rostro porque esta de espaldas, solo puedo ver sus movimientos y como su mano derecha sujeta fuertemente el estuche de su violín por encima del hombro “¡soy una violinista!” exclama volviendo solo la mitad de su cuerpo, la mano libre que tiene descansa en su cintura y sonríe. Y sé que sus ojos buscan los míos porque yo lo hago.

“¡¿Una violista?! ¡Increíble!” grita Lincoln, acercándose a ella.

“Lexa, vamos” me grita Cos ya lejos, no sé en qué momento paso, pero ellos ya han avanzado bastante y yo estoy muy muy atrás.

“No, yo no” comienzo a tartamudear, mis pies no me responde estoy estática, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí, una suave y cálida mano toma la mía y estoy segura de que es Cos pero para mi sorpresa no…es Clarke quien envuelve mi mano con la suya y yo no puedo evitar sentir una fuerte corriendo por todo mi cuerpo.

“Ven tú también” me invita sonriéndome, mi mirada se engancha otra vez con la suya y puedo ver que en realidad desea que vaya con ella, eso es lo último que necesito antes de ordenar a mis pies moverse y lo hacen, Clarke me jala y sin soltar mi mano comienza a correr y yo corro tras ella aferrándome a su agarre.

_En la primavera de mis 16 años…yo… ¡correré contigo!_

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si ustedes ven animes, yo no soy de hacerlo, solo en ocasiones especiales, este es un fic basado en uno de estos que he visto.


End file.
